Forget the Past
by BlackKikyo
Summary: Johnny Taylor moves to London and ends up being friend with Harry Potter. Harry is dating Draco, and Johnny is the only one who knows. What happens when Draco breaks up? OCHP, DMHP, RWHG, OCDM slash, yaoi, AU nonmagic
1. Shocking news

Hi there. I'm sorry, but I had to edit this chapter since there were some major errors / Ah well, here it is anyway!

Warning: Bad language... That's it in this chapter, slash and yaoi in later chapters can't wait

Please, R&R and you will make my day!

-----------

"What did you just say!" a teenage boy cried out.

"We sold the house", the boys mother said, "Johnny, your father got a job so we're moving."

"Where? Where are we moving?" the boy named Johnny asked.

"London ", his father simply said.

"LONDON! ARE YOU HIGH OR HAVE YOU BOTH GONE MAD!"

"Johnny, I know you didn't want to move away but we need this. We haven't had enough money ever since your father lost his job. It will turn out well, you'll see", his mother said in a attempt to calm her son down.

"You're joking right? Please tell me it's a joke", Johnny was now pleading.

"It's not a joke. We're leaving next week so start preparing yourself", his father said calmly.

Johnny just stared at him without saying a word. Then he left the kitchen where they had been talking and went to the hallway.

"Wait Johnny, don't go yet! Come back!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Screw you, I'm going out!" he simply said as he grabbed his jacket and went out through the door. The cold air hit him the moment he stepped out. It was still only February, and yet the snow was gone.

Johnny started walking away from the house as fast as he could. He had to get away from his parents, and that as soon as possible.

He ran a shaky hand through his black, shoulder-long hair. His green eyes seemed clearer in the winter-sun and he became rosy-cheeked in the cold air. Beneath his denim jacket he was wearing a black shirt with a white T-shirt under that. His worn-out jeans were shoved into his brown leather boots.

Without thinking about it, his feet started walking down a path he was very familiar with. His mind was to busy finding the best way to kill his parents without getting into jail, he didn't notice where he was going.

For sixteen years he had lived in the same place on the country, and for sixteen years the only thing he ever heard about the capital city was how awful it was there. And now he had to move there. What was his parents thinking?_ Why do I have to suffer they've just because lost their mind? It's so not fair!_

"Hey Johnny, what are you doing here?"

The voice calling out for him woke Johnny up. He stopped walking and looked around. He had come to a big green house. The frontyard was covered with trees in every corner. Roses was on each side of the driveway. The backyard, though you couldn't see it, had a pool and it was full of different plants. Johnny knew this since he had been to this house since he was a little kid.

"Johnny, are you alright?", the voice asked.

"Huh?" He looked at the person who had spoken to him. It was a man in the late teens. His hair was blond and he had brown eyes. He was cutting the grass. "Oh, hi Steve. Uhm, is Kate home?" he asked

"Yeah, she's in the house listening to her stupid music at full volume. I swear, someday I'm gonna kill her!"

"No you wont. You won't have anyone to argue with if you do kill her" Johnny said while grinning.

"Hm, I guess you're right. You're a clever boy, Johnny. It's a shame you're going out with my sister, she's as dumb as a piece of wood. Ah well, maybe I'll just ruin her life!" he said.

"Please do so. Well, bye then." Johnny said and started walking up the driveway.

"Hey, Johnny!" The boy turned around. "There's no one home except Kate, so don't bother knock. I doubt she'll hear you anyway" the older boy said.

"Thanks for the info, you just saved some of my time" Johnny started walking again. He wasn't even halfway to the house when the music reach his ear. Tina Turner_. The only thing I won't miss after we move._ He grinned at the thought.

Gripping the handle, the boy opened the door and met a very amusing scene. There, right before his eyes, was Kate - Johnny's girlfriend - singing and dancing to "Proud Mary" by Tina Turner and Ike, wearing only panties and a T-shirt. Her blond hair flew behind her as she danced with her back against Johnny.

As shocked he was the boy didn't do anything as he watched the girl move around and sing very false. Then she made some kind of a pirouette and saw Johnny at the door, his hand still on the handle. Kate froze. They stood still for a couple of moments, Johnny at the doorway and Kate with her arms hold over her head.

A big grin slowly spread across Johnny's face and then he begun to laugh. A quick look at Kate's face ( which by now had an almost unnatural red tone ) made him laugh even harder.

After a while the boy stopped laughing and went into the room. He walked towards the CD- player and turned it of while Kate quickly put on some jeans she had laying on her bed.

"Please don't tell me you want to become a dancer or a singer."

Kate just looked at the boy, her blush easing down, and then threw a pillow at him.

"And you should learn how to knock!"

"Would you have heard me if I had?" Kate glared at him. "See, even you know the answer."

"Well then, let us forget this little… incident. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you. After all, you are my girlfriend."

"Don't lie to me, Johnny. I can see it in your face that you're not telling the truth", Kate said as she sat down on the bed.

"Ah well, at least worth a try." He sighed as he sat down next to the girl. "Kate, my parents are crazy. They've sold the house and we're moving." He laid down. "We're moving to London next week."

Kate laid down next to the boy. She took his hand and tangled their fingers together.

"Are you sure? I mean, is it too late to change their mind?"

Johnny laughed. "I told you, my parents already sold the house. There's no way they're going to change that now. I hope the insanity doesn't run in the family or I'm screwed."

Kate took their hands and raised them to the air and watch their linked fingers.

"I don't want you to leave-"

"And you think I want to?"

"-but, it's not like you're going to die or something like that. You're just moving. And it's only two hours driving from there to this place. I bet your dad's going to buy you a car for your birthday as a make-up gift."

"Yeah, but still. It's not going to be the same!" Johnny said, pouting.

"No, I know that", Kate sighed "but you'll see, it'll work out. Trust me."


	2. Welcome to London

Chapter 2 is here! Yeeey.. Well I'm currently not in the mood of writing so there maight take some time to add chapter 3. But anyway, Have fun and please, R&R.

Oh, I forgot to write in the first chapter: I DON NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE HARRY POTTER-BOOKS (if I did, my name would be J.K Rowling and last time I checked my name was Mandy...)

---

Johnny wanted to believe Kate, he really did. But then again, he was starting in a new school in the city, where he did not know anyone. He was absolutely terrified when it was time for him to start at "St. Patrick's College". Johnny actually tried to play sick in the morning but his mother didn't buy it.

So here he was, entering his new classroom, He had come so early that it was only a few students in the room. They gave him a quick glance and then continued their conversation. Johnny walked to the far end of the classroom and sat down at the seat next to the window. Outside, the sun was shining and the sky had some clouds here and there. It was also a bit windy. It looked almost the same as it did when they first arrived four days ago.

/Flashback/

They had been driving behind the moving-truck for over 2 hours when they finally stopped at Privet Drive 5. The sad-looking teen stepped out of the car and watched the house. It was a big house with brown - Johnny hated brown - bricks. Then he started to look around and saw a perfectly cut lawn after an another.

But then he saw someone standing a few meters away. It was a boy in Johnny's age. He looked at Johnny with emerald eyes. He had raven hair, like Johnny but shorter. It was only long enough to fall to his eyes and it was very messy at the back. His clothes was a bit too big for his slim, almost skinny figure and looked a little washed out.

The boy gave Johnny a smile and then turned to enter the house next to number 5. As soon as the boy was out of his sight Johnny let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding.

"Johnny, come and help out!" his mother said from the other side of the car.

"Coming…"

/End Flashback/

The house hadn't been that bad. It was a two-level house and Johnny's room was upstairs. His new room was in a boring brown tone but it was big and roomy so the colour didn't bother him that much. His parents room was upstairs too, while the kitchen, living room and the dining room was all downstairs. All and all, it was a dull and big house with a few rooms.

A voice woke Johnny up from his thoughts.

"Hey, that's my seat"

Johnny turned away from window to see who had spoken and saw a red-haired boy. He was really tall and had freckles. His nose was kind of big and Johnny noticed that the boys trousers was a bit too short which proved that the boy was still growing.

"Didn't you hear me? That's my seat!"

"Your seat? Funny, your name's not on it", Johnny said without thinking. This guy was a lot bigger than him, and could easily kick his ass.

"Why, you..!"

"Ronald, leave him alone!" A girl with brown, bushy hair and kind eyes in the same colour as the hair came to them. She looked at the redhead and then to Johnny. "I'm sorry, his an asshole." She looked at the other boy again. "Why do you always have to bully all the new kids around? And everybody else who is younger then you?" She shook her head. "Never mind, don't want to know."

Ronald just stood there, red in his face and ears. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, another voice spoke from behind him.

"Drop it, will you? 'Mione, want to check my homework, I'm not sure I was on the right way." The boy Johnny had seen on Privet Drive came to the girl and gave her some papers.

"Of course, Harry", she said to the dark-haired boy.

Harry nodded to Johnny and gave him a smile. "Hope you've had the luck to not meet anyone like Ron. He tends to be a jerk very often."

"Hey, I thought we were friends!" Ron said, staring at Harry.

"And I thought both me and Hermione told you to stop being an ass", Harry said with another smile, "Come on, take another seat. The world wont go under because you can't sit on _that_ particular place. Besides, let the new kid enjoy the best location in the room." He went to sat down at seat next to Johnny. Ron just stared at Harry as though his friend had gone mad. Then he went to sit next to Hermione who had taken a seat in the front row.

"By the way, what's your name, or do you want me to call you "the new kid"? Harry said with a huge grin.

"I'm Johnny Taylor. Just moved here from the country."

"I'm Harry Potter. Lived here my entire life." He reached out his hand and Johnny took it. "Welcome to London, Johnny. You've already met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He pointed at the front row. "Ask 'Mione if you have a problem with schoolwork, she'll gladly help you. But whatever you do, don't break any rules if she's around or she will be a pain in the ass. And if she gets annoying then it's good to have Ron 'cause he'll be such a jerk she forgets about you."

Johnny thought for a moment.

"So you're saying that Hermione is the clever one and Ron's the jerk. Then what are you, the brave one?"

"No, I'm the golden one", Harry said while leaning back on the chair. "I'm the principal's favourite. That's because I'm the good boy who does everything right and who everybody feels sorry for", he said with the biggest grin Johnny had ever seen.

"What do you mean, everything right? Is there some kind of game you play with the headmaster?" Johnny asked. He was really confused.

"No stupid. I mean that I'm always playing "the good boy" act here in school. Almost everyone likes me. Except Snape. He's the Chemistry teacher. He hates me, and that's because I'm a Potter." He looked at Johnny. "He hated my parents", he added when he saw the other boy's confused face. "They went to school together. My father and Snape took every chance they got to beat the crap out of each other."

"But isn't it a bit childish for a grown man to act like that? I mean, you haven't done anything that gave him a reason to hate you?"

"Of course I have. But that was after I found out that he hated me. I actually thought he tried to kill me when I was eleven. Then it turned out to be another teacher."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Calm down. It was a long time ago. Besides, the bastard's in jail now."

"Yeah, but still. The man tried to kill you for god's sake!"

"Wow, that's some news! No, seriously. I get why you're upset but it's not like he succeeded. The man was mental. He thought he heard voices that told him to kill me. Or that's what he said in court anyway."

Johnny opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and the teacher entered. It was a woman around 50 years. She had her grey hair in a knot at the neck and she wore glasses.

"Good morning class. Today will be a little different. We will start today's math class introducing our new student, Johnny Taylor.


	3. Can I join?

Hi there! I just got finished with this chapter sleepy and I dicided to put a higher rating since I've decided on what I was going to write in the future evil grinn Hehe, I'm not telling anything! Okay, rhis chappie is kinda corky, but I just had to write down some things that will come up in later chapters.

I hate saying this, but then again I don't to be sued. I'M NOT J.K ROWLING, THEREFOR I DON'T OWN ANY ONE THE CHARACTERS FROM HER BOOKS. sigh

Warning: ... Nothing in this chapter I don't think.. But some fun in later chapters, hehe. And please R&R, you'll make my day!

Have fun!

-----

The classes went on pretty fast for Johnny and before he realised it, it was time for lunch. He and Harry went side by side behind Ron and Hermione, who seemed to have a fight about something. _Now that I think about it, they have been arguing the whole day._

"Say Harry, why do those two fight the whole time?" he asked the boy next to him.

"Who, Ron and Hermione? That's because they like each other but refuse to admit it." He put his arm around Johnny's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Just don't tell that to them or they'll have your head. Literally."

"Well, what do we have here? Got a new boyfriend, Potter? I guess Weasley wasn't good enough for you, huh."

Harry and Johnny turned around and saw a gorgeous blond smirk at them both. His hair was held back by gel and he had cold grey eyes. Johnny thought he saw a hint of jealousy in the boy's eyes but then it was gone.

_I must have imagined that.. _

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want a lot of things, but nothing that includes you." He looked at Johnny. "If I were you, I would run for my life or you will be in trouble. Everyone knows that our own Golden Boy is-" He looked back at Harry and smirked again. "-queer."

And with that he left. Johnny just stood there, shocked about the news of his new friend being gay.

"Hey, Johnny are you alright? I'm sorry about Malfoy, he just love ruin everybody's day", Harry said and started poking at Johnny's arm. The boy couldn't help himself but to jump by the touch. He had never been around a gay person in his entire life.

"Huh, I guess you're not used to queer guys? Don't worry, I won't molest you or anything. I know you're straight." Harry smiled at Johnny.

"Wha-? How did you know?"

"It's kind of obvious. So, shall we go? Or do you want to stand here and wait for Ron to eat up all the food in the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm mean, let's go."

"How come you got so shocked? I mean, it's not like it's that rare to be gay nowadays", Harry said when they begun to walk again.

"Well, I've never heard of anyone being, well, gay where I used to live. It was a small a village and everyone over 25 was married." Johnny started to blush a little.

"Sounds very antic." Harry looked at Johnny and gave him a smile. "Ow, that's so cute! Can't you even say gay without blushing? I so have to tell the other two!" Johnny just blushed even more.

"Come on, be nice. I'm not used that's all!"

"Sure you aren't. But don't worry, it's pretty common here. See?" he said and pointed at two guy's walking hand in hand. "Hiya, Seamus! Hey Dean, you still owe me twenty pounds."

"Hi Harry", said Seamus with his Irish accent.

"I told you Harry, I'll pay you next week!" was the answer from Dean.

"Yeah I know." He looked back at Johnny. "I lend him the money five moths ago and he still says the same thing. Remember, do not give Dean any money."

"That's so not fair! Don't talk bad things about me to the new kid, let him find out by himself", Dean grinned.

"Oh yeah, his name is Johnny Taylor. Johnny, this is Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. The couple that never breaks up."

"Okay that does it, bye Harry. Come on Seamus", Dean said and almost dragged his boyfriend with him.

"See you later Harry. Bye Johnny!" was the last thing Seamus could say before the couple disappeared around a corner.

"Come on, let's head of. I'm sure Hermione's sick with worry by now. Let's not deny her the pleasure of playing mother."

"O-okay", Johnny said.

"By the way, do you have any questions? I mean, if there's something you're wondering about and I haven't mentioned it, just ask okay?

"There is something. It's about that blond guy from before", Johnny asked a bit insecure.

"Ah, Malfoy! A never-ending subject. Well, his whole name is Draco Malfoy, the evil prick. His father has some important friends - you know, politicians and stuff - and he's kinda rich even though he hasn't worked a single day in his life."

"He seemed to, like, hate you. I could tell on the tone of his voice."

"Ah well, I'm not really sure why he hates us three so much and frankly, I don't care. The less I know about him the better."

_Why does it sounds as though he did not mean that?_

They entered the school cafeteria and went to stand in line. When they had taken their tray with food, the boys went to sit with Ron and Hermione who was sitting in a table in the middle.

"Harry! What happened to you guys? You can't just run away like that, I almost got worried."

"'Mione, haven't it occurred to you that they maybe ran away from you?" Ron said and took a big bite of his burger.

"Oh Ronald, do you have to be such a brat all the time? Honestly, how do I survive being with you every day?"

"Well, 'Mione, that's because you love me." Hermione blushed. "And so do Harry. Don't you mate? And Johnny loves me too, even though I haven't even known him more than a couple of hours. I'm just that loveable!"

"Ron, I think your head just grew a little bit more. Seriously, how can you be _that _confident about yourself?" Harry said and grinned. Johnny just looked confused.

"When you have a lot of friends that look up to you, then the head won't stop growing", Ron said taking half of his burger in one bite.

Hermione was just about to say something, when Harry thought they should get a little more serious.

"We got distracted by Malfoy. He just Johnny I am gay-" Johnny blushed at this "-and then he took off. Kinda weird, ain't it?"

"You're right, mate. I'm mean he always want to fight and now he was like, not in the mood? That's really weird", Ron said and frowned.

"Maybe he had something else to do? Like an article or something." Hermione frowned too. "But he wasn't given an assignment yesterday."

Johnny looked so lost by now that Harry started to laugh when he saw his face.

"Sorry Johnny, forgot to tell you. Me, Hermione and Malfoy's in the school paper. Ron's not since he thinks it's too much work."

"Well, only lunatics is in school more than you have to."

The others just ignored him.

"By the way Harry, can you take the evening again? I've got a ton of things to do and I don't know if I'll be able to finish them on time", Hermione said and put down her fork. Johnny was stunned. He hadn't even seen her eat and her plate was all clean.

" Sure 'Mione, but only because it's you."

Hermione beamed. "Thanks Harry."

"Can anyone join the school paper?", Johnny asked.

"Of course. You just have to tell Hermione 'cause she's the editor."

"Oh, okay. Well, uhm, Hermione? I wou-" he started but the girl interrupted him.

"Sure Johnny, Can you come with Harry this evening? I'm sure he'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Definitive", Harry said, "Hey, let's go or we'll be to late for Chemistry. Snape's gonna be a bitch if we come too late.

-----

Hm, this chapter is so corky... Press that little purple button and write something nice so I can write a better story puppy eyes


	4. Loving

Hi there! Sorry abou the delay, but I just got other things to do and, well... Anyway, here's the new chapter and the story is finally starting! Yaaay, to me... Please R&R.

I hate to repeat myself so this is the last time: I'M NOT J.K.ROWLING so I do not own anyone of the characters from her books.

Warning: Some slash in the end. Don't like, don't read.

Start the story! on some superweird mood

---

"'Mione please, let me borrow your history notes! I swear to you, I'll do anything you want, just lend them to me!"

"NO! I've told you a thousand times, Ron, pay attention to the classes. Besides, you can't give me anything I want", Hermione said and jumped out of the way when he tried to take the notes from her once again.

"Yeah he can, just ask him to go out with you", Harry whispered to Johnny, his arm once again around his shoulder. Johnny couldn't keep himself from laughing and Ron just glared at him.

"Oh come on 'Mione! You know I sleep on every one of Binns' lessons, he's worse then you when you talk about every single book you've read", Ron said and slapped his hand over his mouth. Now he would never get the notes.

"You think I'm that bad? Well then, I guess you don't need my notes", the girl said and walked away.

"You know Ron, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say if you wanted to borrow her notes. Now she won't even lend them to me since she know I'll give them to them you", Harry sighed.

"Uhm, I can give you guys my notes if you want…", Johnny said quietly. The other boys just stared at him. "What?"

"Did you actually stay away under the lesson? The only other person I can think of managing to do that is Hermione, and that's only because she's a know-it-all", Ron said while just kept staring at Johnny with his mouth open.

"It wasn't that hard, I love History. I find it exciting", he just said and pushed Harry's jaw up. "If you don keep your mouth shut you'll start drooling."

"Fine, I'll shut up and you give us your notes. But don't you need them?" Harry asked.

"That sounds like a good deal", he grinned at the raven-haired boy,"no, I don't need them. I already read about everything Binns said. I just made notes out of habit."

"Wow, that's just cool. Now I won't have to suck up to Hermione at History class anymore!" Ron said in with a dreamy look on his face. "Oh right, Hermione! Bye guys, she'll be a pain if I don't catch up with her soon. I promised her a ride home in exchange of her Chemistry notes." He sighed.

"Bye Ron. See you tomorrow", Harry said and let go of Johnny to walk back to the school.

Johnny on the other hand walked towards to Ron and leaned close to him.

"Hey Johnny, what are you doing?" the red-head asked confused.

"I want a deal with you too. I'll give you my notes if you ask Hermione out", he said. Then he turned around to walk after Harry.

"Wait Johnny! W-what-"

"You heard me. No date, no notes! Bye", he said and grinned.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked when Johnny caught up with him.

"Oh nothing, just told him that if he didn't ask 'Mione out he wouldn't get the notes", he said and shrugged.

"No, you didn't!" Harry looked surprised. Then he laid his arm around Johnny's shoulders again. "I guess I underestimated you. Who would've known that the little shy farm-boy was that sneaky?"

"It's not that I'm sneaky, I did Ron a favour. I was the same when it I fell in love with Kate. I denied my feelings and it took me three years to gather the guts to ask her out and I was so glad that she said yes. But those three years were not enjoyable."

"Who's Kate?" Harry asked.

"She's my girlfriend. We've been best friends since third grade and she was my first girlfriend. But I don't know what to do now, since I have no experiences of long-distance relationship", Johnny sighed.

"Mate, that's not good. Those relationship never works. It's better break up right away before one of you end up hurt. Trust me, I've been there", Harry said and squeezed Johnny's shoulder consoling.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll talk to her later on."

They kept on walking through the corridors in silence, though it didn't disturb Johnny at all. It was actually kind of nice. Then they reached a small room in the middle of the school. The door was open and the lamps were on.

When they stepped Johnny noticed the mess. The room had only three desks, about 6 feet each and there weren't a single inch that wasn't covered with papers besides for were the two computers were. There was also a copy-machine in one of the corners and some red chairs with wheels here and there in the room.

They saw a blond at one of the computers. Malfoy.

"You're already here, Malfoy? What a shame. I thought there would be some peace in here for at least one hour", Harry sighed and went to one of the desks to look at some papers.

"Sorry for making you disappointed, but I got some work to do", Malfoy said without looking at them, "By the way Potter, will you help me? I have to carry some big boxes, but they're too many. If I don't move them from Snape's classroom he'll be pissed off."

"Sure, but only because Johnny's here and I don't want to start a fight right now." The blond boy looked up and saw Johnny standing nervously in the doorway. He frowned. "What's he doing here? Only those who are in the paper can be here", he said and looked at Harry.

"Not that you have to know, but Johnny is in the paper. He signed up today. Well, am supposed to help you today or in the next week?"

"Gee, what a patience you've got, Potter. But don't bring farm-boy, I don't believe he'll be to much help anyway", said Malfoy and walked out of the room.

Harry sighed. "I guess it's best if you stay here, I'll be back soon", he said and started to walk out.

"But, Harry, I-" Johnny started but the other boy interrupted him.

"I know what I'm doing. Relax, I'll be back in no time. Besides, I'll probably be in Snape's room and you know where that is, come and find me if you need some help. Meanwhile, you can read through those papers I left over there", he said and pointed at the desk in the far end of the room. Then he left.

Johnny just sighed and went over to the small desk and took the papers. It was only three of them that he had to read. He read through them pretty quick - it was about the different rules in the school paper - and then looked at his watch. Harry had been gone for only five minutes but still it felt like an hour. Johnny didn't like to be alone in the new school so he went to look after his friend.

It took him almost another five minutes to find his Chemistry teacher's room, he had got lost a couple of times.

"_Ah well, I'm not really sure why he hates us three so much and frankly, I don't care. The less I know about him the better." _The words rang in his head when he was only a couple of doors away from his destination. He stopped and wondered once again why it sounded as though his new friend was lying. _Maybe he likes Malfoy but are to afraid to admit it? _He started walking toward the door with the intention of asking Harry if that was true, when he heard moans. He stopped right outside the door, and waited. More moans came but he couldn't hear anything else.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and froze. He saw his friend in Malfoy's lap on the teachers desk, kissing him as though there would be no tomorrow. Both boy were shirtless and it looked as if Harry pants were unbuttoned, from Johnny's angle. Malfoy began sucking on Harry's bottom lip and the raven-haired boy shivered and let out another moan. He let go of Harry's lip and started kissing his jaw and down to his neck, where he began biting and sucking the sensitive skin. Harry tilted his head to the side to give him better access and he opened his eyes slowly. From the new angle he could clearly see Johnny at the door on his left side.

"JOHNNY", he screamed and jumped of the blonde's lap, which wasn't a great move since his erection was now fully visible. Malfoy just sneered at him.

"I knew you were lying back then", Johnny whispered slowly.

"When?", Harry asked him confused.

"When you said that you didn't want anything to do with him", he answered and nodded to the blonde. "Harry, I have to talk to you later on, but please put your shirt on and do something about-" he blushed "-that."

Harry saw where Johnny was looking at and blushed too, trying to cover up his arousal. Then Johnny closed the door and walked toward the small room.

---

Well, what do you think? It may take some time to get the next chapter since I'm not really sure what to write . 


	5. The truth

Hello, everybody! For those of you who actually read this story; I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay. I just had a writer's block and I had a whole bunch of homework to do (I'm only fifteen and I'm overloaded with homeworks and other schoolprojects, great ain't it?). I really don't know when the next chapter will come, but at least within this month!

Yeah, **I'm not J.K**, get used to it.

Warning: None... Omg when will the fun stuff come? I would guess in the next three chapters, if you're lucky!

Look, I got some guests! It's some of the characters in this story!

**Harry: Why I'm I the pervert here? I thought Malfoy would be...**

**Draco: Hey, at least you're fun, I'm being an arsehole!**

**Me: I thought you were a coldhearted asshole? **

**Ron: Yeah, I have to agree with Mandy, you really are an ass Malfoy.**

**Draco: Shut up, Weasel!**

**Johnny/blush/ Just why did I have to find them in action? It's quite embarrasing.**

**Me: You know, I COULD make you catch them a little later... When they're doing it.**

**Johnny/blushed even more/ I guess it's okay as it is.**

**Harry: By the way, who's going to smex next?**

**Draco: Yeah, I wanna know too. I need some compensation for this chapter...**

**Me: Ehum, sorry dear, I don't think it will be you. I'm thinking about doing Ron&Hermione next or some Johnny/Harry.**

**Draco,Harry and Johnny: WHAT THE FUCK!**

**Me: Yeah, I so have to go now. I see you all in the next chapter/Runs as fast as I can and hide in my room./**

**Ron: She had it coming...**

* * *

Half an hour passed until Harry came into the room, Draco at his heels. Johnny – who was a very impatient person – was sitting on the computer, surfing on the internet. He looked over at the boys and blushed at their appearance. They looked flushed, their hair very, very messy – even the blondes usually slick hair – and clothes looked as if they had been put on very quickly.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Johnny interrupted him.

"It's okay Harry, I really, really don't want to know."

"Oh", he said.

"Yeah", Johnny said back. Then they stood in silence.

Draco, being the clever boy he was decided to do something. "Well, I guess I'll go and clean up the room and I'll see you to later." He gave Harry a peck on the cheek and left. Harry looked after him and then sat down at one of the chairs.

"Well, I guess you want an explanation?" he asked Johnny.

"Yeah, start of with why you lied."

"It's kind of complicated… Me and Draco was enemies for years, we hated each other and all that. It got so far that our friends began to hate the other one and his friends. The fights in school was just too much for the teachers so they just let us be. But then there was this night when we were fighting, and all I could think was what would happen if I…well…kissed him. I thought I had gone mental!"

"I would of too", Johnny muttered.

"After a while, all I could think of was him, him and him. So I confronted him. I asked him if he felt the same", Harry said, ignoring Johnny.

"Just like that? You had been fighting for years and then one day you just came up to him and said like, "Hey, I like you do you like me?" If I were him I would've thought you'd gone crazy."

Harry just laughed. "No stupid, not like that. I've always been good at analysing situations. And the thing is that Draco hadn't tried to pick a fight with me for some time, I started asking myself why. Why did he stop all of a sudden? It couldn't be because he had got in trouble for fighting, that hadn't stopped him before. And it couldn't be because he got tired. I mean, who gets tired of a willing victim. So, something must've bothered him. And then there was this clue that he was an all-around jerk to everybody but me that tipped me off too."

"How long has this gone on?" Johnny asked curious.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I guess a year or so."

"And does Ron and Hermione know?"

"What do you think? They hate Draco as much as I did, they wouldn't understand", Harry said and rubbed his forehead.

"And how do you think they will react if they catch you in action like I just did? I think it will be less of a shock if you tell them first", Johnny said.

"Yeah, I know. But there's actually two reasons. Draco doesn't want anyone to know about us. I think it's something about image. You know, his father got some important friends and apparently homosexuality isn't a good thing for Draco's image." He sighed. "Johnny, I don't think I can sneak around anymore."

"You should tell that to Malfoy not me", he said.

"I have!" Johnny arched an eyebrow at him. "Of course I have, but he still wants it to be a secret. Although I admit that the chance of getting caught is a huge turn-on!"

"Oh god, too much information, Harry, too much!" The short-haired boy just laughed.

"Gosh, you're so funny Johnny. You blush at everything that involves sex!"

Johnny didn't even had the chance of snapping back at Harry, because Draco chose that moment to appear again.

"Are you done talking about what happened? Good, 'cause I have work to do", the blonde said and took the computer he had been on before.

"Oh, yeah right, I was meaning to ask you Dray, what are you working on. 'Mione said that you didn't got an assignment", Harry asked, ignoring Draco's look on his face when he had used his nickname. '_Apparently that's a private name between those two' _Johnny thought to himself.

"Well, I was thinking that we might do a net-paper since so many students use the computer. And now I'm looking at the details like the price, how long you can keep it up and stuff like that", Malfoy shrugged.

"Wow, that's cool. How do you know this kind of stuff?" Harry asked. The blonde just looked at him as he was crazy. "Oh, right, your father's friends."

"Er, is there something else for me to do?" Johnny asked. He really hated not having anything to do.

"Actually, no. And for me either, so we're going home. Is that okay with you Dray?" Harry said.

"Whatever, do as you wish."

"Fine, bye then", Harry said and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. He then walked over to Johnny and grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of there.

He didn't let go of Johnny until they were outside of the school.

"Is he always like that to you?" the long-haired asked.

"You mean a cold bastard?"

"Yeah, sort of. Is he usually like that?"

Harry looked at the ground. "Only then there's people around. He can actually be really kind when it's just him and me. I think it has something to do with old habits, so please don't judge him", he looked at Johnny with pleading eyes.

"Now why would I do that, I don't even know him. As the matter of fact, I don't even know you. You could be a psycho killer and I wouldn't know!" He laughed.

"Would you like to find out", Harry said in a seductive voice, witch made Johnny stop laughing and look at him. Harry just laughed at his new friend, who looked very confused. "I was just kidding. I told you before I wouldn't do anything."

Johnny blushed. "Well, I'm still not used to have guys hitting on me. Even if it is a joke."

"Now isn't it great that you became my friend then, I can flirt with you every day if you want", he grinned.

"Can't you tell me some important facts about everyone I met today instead. I think I would appreciate that more", Johnny said with a low voice.

Harry faked a pout but couldn't help himself from laughing again. "Sure thing, my little innocent friend."

They walked out of the schoolyard and started making their way home. Harry kept on talking about everyone and made Johnny laugh so much he could hardly stand up. It was still very early on the day, so the people walking around them stared at the two boys when they walked past them.

Soon enough, they reached Privet Drive. Harry told Johnny he'd pick him up the next day so they could walk together to school.

"How was you first day in school?" Johnny's mom asked him from the kitchen when he entered his new home.

"A whole lot better then I thought it would be. Remind me to call Kate later on, will you? Thanks mom", he said and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome", she said laughing and hugged him back.

* * *

Um, yeah... Press the purple little button down there and please save me from three teenagers who want's to kill me... 


	6. Confession

Uhm, I'm done! Ehehe, this chapter was a little different from what I was planning on from the beginning. Actually, I hadn't even planned on having this but I think it is better this way, it has some imortant stuff for later on in the fic, hehe :) Hope you like it! Please R&R, you'll make me very happy!

Disclaimer: I don't want to say it!! At least let me beleive I'm as smart and wonderful as J.K!! Fine, I do not own any of the carachters from the world of Harry Potter../pout/

Warnings: Indication to child-abuse, and foul language... Nothing else.

Thanx to my best friend, **Marita**, who is my new beta :) She's actually the only one who is allowed to read my stories until I post them.. Hehe, love ya! This chapter is dedicated to you, because of the sweetness hidden in this chapter.

* * *

**Me**: Yoosh, may the smutness begin!  
**Harry**: Eeh, there isn't any smut in this chapter.. Just so you know.  
**Me**: I know that, but this is the beginning of all the smutness, you'll see!  
**Ron**: Why do you make me look like a jerk all the time?  
**Me**: Because you're a cute jerk! Don't worry, I like you Ron, and I know someone else who does.../looks at Hermione/  
**Hermione**/blushes/ Why are you looking at me for?

**Me**: I'm not... /evil grin/  
**Draco**: She's freaking me out...  
**Harry**: Oh, I didn't know you were here! You know, you still owe me for making last time so fast /wink/  
**Draco**/grin/ I think I do...  
**Johnny**: Oh, please not here! Mandy's family is here, goddammit!  
**Harry** **and Draco**/not listening/  
**Me**: NO, NOT ON MY BROTHER COUCH, IT COASTED LIKE 15.000 SEK ( around 2000 dollars) KYAAAAA!!  
**Ron and Hermione**/shakes their heads/ ANYHOW, let's go on with the story...  
**Johnny**/blushes/ Yeah, let's do that!

* * *

Two days passed much like the first day, except for the part where Johnny caught Harry and Draco, and it was now Thursday morning. Johnny was waiting for Harry to show up so that they could go to school together but he never showed up. So instead, Johnny went to the house next to his for the first time.

A fat man with walrus-moustache opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I-is Harry th-there?" The man was making him nervous, and when the moustache begun twitching at the name it only made him more nervous.

The fat mans eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I-I live n-next door, and I-I'm a friend of H-Harry."

He looked at Johnny and then he turned around. "Boy! Come down here!" he shouted up the stairs. He gave Johnny one last glare and then he walked away from the door.

A couple of moments passed and then Harry came down from the stairs. Johnny gasped in shock at the sight of his short-haired friend. His face was a mess of colours - mostly blue and violet - due to the multiple bruises. He winced slightly when he went down the stairs and gripped his ribs.

"Don't look at me like that, let's go out instead", he said to Johnny.

"But Harry, you-"

"I said, let's go out", Harry hissed through clenched teeth. Johnny nodded and went outside, closing the door after his friend.

"Harry, what the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Can't we go to your house, please?" Harry asked, ignoring Johnny's question. Seeing his friend so down and beaten up, the long-haired just gave up.

He sighed. "Sure, but you've got to tell me what happened." Harry just nodded. Sighing again, Johnny led the way with the other at his side. _'I didn't know I was taller then him'_ he thought. _'Wait, why am I thinking of that now of all times?' _He mentally slapped himself and opened the door.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at you way to school right now?" Johnny's mother asked when the boys entered the house.

"Err, yeah, but something showed up."

She looked at them. She must've understood the situation as she saw Harry's face and nodded, leaving for the kitchen.

"Come on then, my room is upstairs", the longer of them said. Harry didn't say anything, just winced when he climbed up the stairs.

Well in his room Johnny told his friend to sit down on the bed. Instead, Harry laid himself down slowly and told Johnny to lay down beside him. "Please", he said when Johnny hesitated. The second boy just sighed and as he was told. He felt very uncomfortable when Harry snuggled closer to him, but he knew his friend had to be very upset and if this would help him then Johnny would do it for him.

They laid there for a minute or two before Johnny broke the silence.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

Harry muttered something under his breath and it was to quiet for the long-haired to hear.

"What? I didn't catch that", he said.

Harry sighed. "It was my uncle", he said quietly.

"Who? That fat guy who opened the door and called you down?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't do my chores yesterday so he beat me up. I guess he did for over half an hour, I'm not sure."

"So you're saying that your own uncle beat you to this state, only 'cause you didn't you chores?" Harry nodded. "That bloody prick, he ca- wait, why are you living with your uncle in the first place?"

"My parents died in a car accident when I was 1 years old. So they decided that I should live with my only relative that was alive, my aunt. My aunt and my mother were sisters but they hated each other. My mom was clever and pretty, and my aunt was just weird. She didn't want anything to do with me after the death of my parents, and that's why I was treated like a frickin slave."

"But why don't you tell the police?" Johnny asked.

Harry snorted. "And you think they would believe me? Of course not, they'd all think I'm just a lying kid."

"Didn't you say Draco's dad had some highly placed friends? Can't he help you out?"

"No, he doesn't know. And besides, it's too late to tell him now", Harry said and closed his eyes.

"Why? I thought you two were together." Johnny raised his eyebrows.

"That's the keyword; _were._ He broke up with me yesterday, and that's why I didn't do my chores, which led to me being beaten up."

"Wait, he broke up with you? Why?" Johnny asked.

Harry sighed. "He was afraid that everybody would find out. He don't trust you, and he don't think you'll keep quiet about it. I tried to tell him that you're OK but he wouldn't change his mind, and he broke up with me."

"That's not nice." Harry smiled at Johnny. "No, I'm serious. That's nowhere near an excuse, and I'm sure he knows it too. But back to the more important stuff; you really have to tell the police. You just can't let that man do whatever he wants with you!"

"Fine. I'll go later on the afternoon. For now I have to rest, or I don't thick I'll even be able to stand up", Harry said an tried to sit up, but whimpered at the pain from his ribs and laid down.

"I think it's better if you stay here and rest instead. I'll tell mom not to disturb you", Johnny said and stand up, moving toward the door.

"Thanks Johnny, you really are a good friend."

Johnny just smiled at the hurt teen and walked out of the room, down to the kitchen where his mother was cleaning. She turned to looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Who's your friend and what happened to him?" she asked.

"Remember that guy I told you about, the one I met in school?" She nodded. "Well, that's him, that's Harry. He lives next to us on number five."

"But how did he-"

"- get those bruises?" Johnny cut his mother off, and she nodded once again. "Harry is living with his aunt and uncle and apparently they're treating him like a servant."

"Hasn't he told the police, or someone at school?" she asked him.

"Apparently not, or else I don't think he would still be living there. But we're going to the station later on, Harry needs to rest first. Can I borrow your car then, mom?" He looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Johnny Stephen Taylor! There is no way you are borrowing me car to drive to the police station when you haven't even got your drivers license! I'll drive you there, but first I have to call the school and tell them that you're sick. Shall I tell them that Harry is ill too?"

"Yeah, do that. Oh, and leave a message for Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley that they can meet us at the police station after school? Tell them that it is important", he told his mother.

"I'll do that. Speaking of talking on the phone, Kate called you. I thought you were going to call her yesterday?" She raised her eye-brows.

"I totally forgot that. I'll call her later on. I'm going upstairs to check on Harry. Thank you so much for understanding mom!" He smiled at her.

"You're welcome Johnny. Now go, I think I hear your friend calling for you."

He gave her a quick hug and rushed upstairs where Harry had awaken. He patted at the place next to him and Johnny laid himself beside him. The shorter boy snuggled closer to the heat and fell asleep again. Johnny sighed and closed his eyes. _'I guess I can use this opportunity to get some more rest_, _it's going to be a long day after all'_, he thought and smiled. It didn't take long until he fell asleep too.


	7. At the police station

Hiya, minna! Looksie, I'm fast on updating this time , Actually, it's because my holiday (we had autumn-break, it's a week off school D) is almost over, I start school on monday. And the second reason is because, after this chapter THERE WILL BE A LEMON!! Yaaay, finally! Ahahaha, maybe I shouldn't have said that but I'm too happy to care.

I was on a manga-workshop with Hanna today. She has two jobs, one as someone who travels around Sweden telling about manga and such and a second job, wich I know nothing about P. Anyway, I had so much fun I just felt I should write something. And I just realised this chapter is the longest one yet with 1600 words. Yaay to me XD I'm sorry, I thought it was much longer when I wrote it on Word. Ah well...''

I have no idea when the next chapter will come, I just remembered I have a whole bunch of homework to do so it will occupy most of my time the rest of the week. I hope you R&R, I'll try and update next week if you do .

Warnings: Foul language, nothing else

* * *

Later on that day, Johnny was sitting on a bench at the police-station. He and Harry had been there for the last couple of hours. Harry had told them what had happened, and Johnny had help him when the pain in the shorter boy's chest became to much. Now, the long-haired boy was sitting with his head in his hands and waiting for the examination of his friend to be over.

"Johnny!" he heard someone scream. He looked up and caught a glimpse of brown, bushy hair before the girl who called for him jumped at him.

"Hi Hermione, I'm glad to see you too", he smiled and looked over her shoulder to see Ron a few feet away, looking worried. "Hiya Ron!" he greeted the red-head. He nodded his head.

Hermione pulled away from the raven and sat down beside him. "Johnny, what happened? We were in Art class when McGonagall came in and wanted to talk to us. She led us out in the corridor and told us you had left a message to meet you and Harry at the police-station. Have you any idea how worried we were?" she said.

"Sorry Hermione, didn't mean to upset you. We had some trouble in the morning and we couldn't come to school", Johnny said and leaned toward the wall behind him. Ron sat down on the other side of him.

"What kind of trouble? Not anything illegal, I hope", the red-head said.

"God, no!" he said. The other two looked a little relieved. "It's nothing Harry and I did." The others looked confused at the statement, and Johnny sighed. "I don't think you know about this, 'cause if you did, I doubt this would ever happen. Harry got beat up by his uncle last night, and from what I've heard it wasn't the first time either." Hermione gasped and Ron just stared at the raven.

"Why did he beat him up?" he asked.

"Apparently, because Harry didn't do his chores at home. They're treating him as a slave, and Harry told me that it has always been that way. Did you knew that he used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs?"

"Why the bloody hell didn't he tell us?!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought we were his friends!"

"I guess that explains a lot. Like why he skipped school so much, and where he got all those bruises", Hermione said, frowning.

"Now that I think of it, you might be right. I always believed him when he said that he fell. I mean, you've all seen him in school, he's clumsier than me." Ron shook his head. "I still can't believe it", he mumbled to himself.

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked Johnny.

"They are examining him. They are looking at how badly his injuries are. What I know, it's a lot of bruises and maybe a broken rib or something, he was complaining about his chest and how it hurt", Johnny closed his eyes.

"Oh my… I hope it wasn't anything more serious than that! I can't believe that we were so blind", the girl said and buried her face in her hands.

"Don't blame yourself, 'Mione. It's because I didn't tell you."

Three head snapped to the right to see Harry grinning at them.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and jumped up, trying to hug him. Harry moved away slightly and pointed at his side. "Oh, right", she said.

"What did they say?" Johnny asked when the other raven sat down next to him, occupying Hermione's old seat.

"Two broken ribs, a slightly burst spleen - thank god for just slightly or I'd been dead by now - and bruises all over my body. Oh, and whip-marks on my back, ass and thighs", he said and tried to lean on the wall but whimpered and sat up straight again.

"Whip-marks?" Ron asked, looking worried again.

"You didn't say anything about any whip-marks at home", Johnny said and looked at his friend.

"Honestly, I didn't knew I had them. I fainted when my uncle tried to kick my stomach out, and I guess he whipped me with his belt after I did. I felt sore all over my back, but I thought he had just kicked the shite out of me", he shrugged.

"How come you didn't tell us, mate? All you ever told us what that they had treated you badly as a kid, but I never thought it was that bloody bad!" Ron said.

"I actually don't know why I didn't tell you, I think I was ashamed. I'm sorry guys, I don't what you to think that I don't trust you or anything, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"Don't worry about that, more importantly; where will you be staying under the investigation? I seriously doubt the police will let you return to Private Drive now", Hermione said.

"There is an apartment I'll be living in, no matter what happens. It's small but it's near the school and it's got to be a lot better that living with the Dursley's", Harry smiled. "For once in my life, I'll be free."

"You deserve it, mate", Ron said and carefully put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey, wait a minute! How are you going to pay for an apartment? George and Fred said that it cost a fortune to rent an apartment in London."

"Don't you remember? My parents left me with their money after they died. And Sirius too." His voice grew lower. "Moony had care of them, until I got sixteen. He then decided that I was old enough to handle them. I'm thankful he didn't mention anything to the Dursley's or I'd have nothing by now.

"Fred and George, who are they?" Johnny asked. "And Sirius and Mooney?"

"Fred and George are my brothers, twins in fact. They are older than me but not very good role-models", Ron said. He sighed. "They opened a store two years ago, selling prank articles. Mom's upset, she wanted them to have a real job, like having their own store's not a real job."

"Sirius is my godfather, who died two years ago." Harry looked sad. "He was like a mix of a father and a brother to me."

"And Moony's real name is Remus. He was a friend of Harry's parents, as well as Sirius. Although, Remus is not dead", Hermione said. "You should meet him, I'm sure you'd like him."

"Sure, just tell me when", Johnny said and smiled at her.

"So, Harry. When will we be able to see your new apartment?" Hermione turned to the other raven.

"I have to buy stuff for the flat, and I won't be able to move in until two weeks. Then I'll have to decorate the place for a week, I think. After that, you're all free to come at any time!" Harry smiled at them.

"Where will you stay for those two weeks?" the girl asked him.

Harry turned to the red-head. "I thought you could ask-"

"Say no more. I'm sure mom would love to have you living with us. You know you would make her happy letting her complain about how thin you've got, or some other stupid thing", Ron said and shrugged.

"Super! Then Hermione and Johnny can come in visit every week", Harry grinned. Johnny shrugged and Hermione beamed.

"Harry Potter?" All four looked up to see a female police officer standing next to them.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I've got some good news for you. You won't need a surgery for your ribs, but you should see a doctor and have a prescription for some painkillers if you think you need. A police officer will came and escort you to your home to get your things, so you have to go alone. We need you to fill in this paper for the address where you will be staying until then."

"Sure. Come on Ron, I need you to help me with the phone-number and such", the shorter raven said and stood up and motioned the red-head to follow him. They walked after the female officer to a reception at the back of the room. Hermione looked after them and then turned to Johnny.

"You need to know one thing about Harry", she told him. Johnny nodded. "Sirius was his godfather and after his dead, Harry was devastated. I remembered he went to the headmaster's office and he threw the things around him, he was that upset. Sirius represented the family he never had, and he was very happy with him.

Sirius had been told to stay away from Harry after the death of James and Lily - Harry's parents -, and it was the headmaster who had told him. Professor Dumbledore was a very good friend to the Potter's and of course, Sirius stayed away. But when Harry was thirteen, he came back and told Harry everything. Harry haven't been able to forgive Professor Dumbledore for what he did. So whatever you do, please don't bring Sirius up. I don't think he'll handle the mental stress it would give him."

Johnny looked at Harry and Ron and frowned. Sure, he had learnt that Harry disliked the headmaster **(1)**, but no one had told him why. _'I guess it explains a lot' _he thought for himself. _'But he had said the headmaster liked him. It sure doesn't seem like that though. I'm really confused right now, but I'm sure I'll figure out how things are.'_

"Come on guys. I'm in mood for pizza!" Harry said as he walked toward Johnny and Hermione, Ron on his heels.

"Yeah, I want some pizza too", Ron said and grinned.

Johnny grinned back and checked his pocket's for money.

"Don't worry, my treat. You did more than enough this morning, this is my way to say thanks", Harry told him.

Johnny smiled at him and stood up.

"Guys", Hermione muttered to herself. "Think they can fix everything with food."

The three boys just laughed and walked towards the exit.

* * *

**(1)** He learnt from Hermione who told him that the second day in school, after he asked her why he had sounded so arrogant talking about Dumbledore. Just so you know that 


	8. A sweet moment

Hello, the long-awaited chapter is here! Okay, I know you've all waited way too long for me to post this but the writerblock was bigger than I thought and now it appeared again so itmight take a while to post AGAIN...gomen... andtheso called lemon will continue in the next chappie. So enjoy this for the moment (this chapter is a little longer then the rest of them. JA NE!!!

Warning: BoyxBoy action,don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter, etc etc...

* * *

Three weeks passed awfully quickly for Johnny. He spent most of the days at the Burrow - it's what they called Ron's house - with Hermione, Ron, Harry, the twins and Ginny, the youngest and only girl of the Weasley family.

The way he had met the twins for the first time was apparently not unusual. They had jumped into Ron's bedroom, singing and throwing candy everywhere. Then they sat down and started talking to Johnny and asked him a lot of question. After they were done they motioned everyone to take some of the candy, but they were most insistent that Johnny should eat. So he had taken one and propped it into his mouth, only to scream and spit it out as soon as it touched his tongue. All the others quickly put their pieces down and glared at the laughing twins.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron yelled at his brothers.

"Just something-"

"-that we invented-"

"-last week and we wanted-"

"-to find an easy victim, 'cause we knew-"

"-you three wouldn't dare to taste." It was very confusing for Johnny to hear the twins speak. They looked exactly the same and they sounded the same too. Though, it didn't take long until he got used to it.

"Fred, George, mom says she wants you two to help her in garden. We're eating out there today since Johnny, 'Mione and you two will be staying for dinner."

Johnny looked to the door and saw a girl, who looked slightly younger than everyone else. Her flaming red hair fell like velvet down her shoulders and to her waist.

"Do we have to?"

"We just met this guy-", one of the twins pointed at Johnny.

"-who still haven't told us his name-"

"-and we want him to try more of our stuff!" They smiled at him with matching grins.

"Huh?" She looked at Johnny. "I take it that you are Johnny?" She looked him from head to toe, and he could feel himself blush under her gaze. She nodded at him and then smiled, leaving the room without another word.

Johnny looked at Ron questioningly.

"Ginny, my only sister. She's the youngest in this family but sometimes she acts exactly like my mum", he told him.

Fred and George shuddered at the statement.

"I guess we have to go."

"See you guys downstairs then." And they left.

That evening, and all the other days of those three weeks, were some of the most pleasant in Johnny's life.

But now he was in the centre of London, a map in his hand. He was still new in this city so he couldn't find his way that easy. He had already asked for the direction at least five times, and he had yet to find Harry's apartment.

"Oi, Johnny! Up here mate!"

Johnny looked up and saw a mass of raven hair, green eyes and a big grin about three floors up on the building left to him.

"Hi, Harry!" he yelled back. "How do I come in?"

"See the door right in front of you?" Johnny looked down. "Go through it and then three stairs up, I'll keep the door open!"

"Hiya, I'm in the kitchen!" Johnny heard Harry call out from another room when he walked inside the apartment.

Johnny quickly looked around the hall he was in while taking of his shoes. The walls were azure, photos in frames hanging on them. He gave a quick glance at the pictures -almost every one of them was of Ron, Hermione and Harry- and they walked into the kitchen. In here, the walls were azure too and the big windows had thin dark blue curtains that let in a lot of sun.

Johnny looked at Harry where the boy was standing next to the sink, mixing some dip.

"I'm so glad you could come, I really was bored out of my mind. Though I wonder why you took so long?" the shorter raven asked.

Johnny blushed. "I'm not that good with maps…"

"Oh", Harry said and grinned.

"By the way, where are Ron and Hermione?" Johnny asked him.

"Remember the deal you had with Ron?" Johnny nodded. "They're going out today. So it'll be just you and me."

"What are we going to do?" the longer raven asked. He gave the bowls with crisps and dip a meaningful look.

"Have you seen "Underworld - Evolution"?" Harry asked him.

"No, but I've seen the first one. It's my favourite movie!"

"Good, 'cause we're going to watch the second one. I've heard it's really great", Harry smiled and grabbed the bowl and walked out. "Grab the Coke in the fridge, will you?" Johnny took the soda and walked after Harry into the living room. Even here the walls were azure, but with a hint of white clouds. There was a big white sofa that looked really cosy and a big TV in front of it.

Harry put the bowls on the floor next to the sofa and sat down.

"How come you haven't seen "Evolution" if you like Underworld so much?" he asked Johnny when he sat next to Harry.

"I wanted to, but Kate doesn't like vampire movies and neither did any of my friends. So I never got the chance to see it before I moved", Johnny shrugged.

"Aren't you lucky to have me as a friend then?" Harry grinned and turned on the movie.

_Eight centuries ago, unknown to humanity, a blood feud raged between a ruling class of vampires and a _

_rebellious legion of werewolves known as lycans._

_Legend tells that the war began with two brothers. The immortal sons of Alexander Corvinus._

_Markus, bitten by bat, became the blood leader of the vampires._

_William, bitten by wolf, became the first and most powerful lycan._

"I wish I was a vampire", Harry said when Victor spoke to Markus. Johnny just chuckled.

Thirty-five minutes into the movie, Johnny opened his mouth. "Kate Beckinsale is really hot in those clothes…"

Harry looked at him. "She is? Well, I wouldn't know, I'm gay", he laughed. "I'd much rather prefer Scott Speedman, if you know what I mean."

"He's nice", Johnny said absentmindedly, he was too busy seeing if Selene and Michael would make it somewhere safe from the sun in time. Harry looked shocked for a moment and then smiled, returning his attention to the movie.

When the sex-scene in the movie started, Harry saw Johnny shifting uncomfortably in the sofa. He looked down and noticed the bulge in the longer boy's jeans. The shorter boy laughed, and Johnny looked at him, blushing.

"W-What?"

"You get a hard-on of THAT? My god Johnny, I'd think you were still a virgin." Johnny didn't say anything and looked down, completely red in his face. "You are?! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it as a bad thing or something like that", Harry said.

"I know you didn't…" Johnny looked at his friend. "But you're still mean", he said and stuck his tongue out.

"So, how come you haven't done it yet?" Harry asked.

"Well, as I told you a long time ago, Kate is my first girlfriend and it just didn't happen between us."

Harry looked confused. "Maybe you're gay?"

Johnny opened and closed his mouth three times. "You were the one who said I was straight!"

The shorthaired boy shrugged. "I've been wrong before."

"B-But I'm not gay! I like girls and-"

Harry cut him off. "Maybe you're bisexual? Want to try out?"

Johnny looked at his friend. Harry had long slender legs, and he was very thin. His big, green eyes glowed in the darkness of the room and his black mop of hair shined. This was the first time the boy had looked closely at the shorthaired boy, and he was… attractive.

Johnny swallowed. "What do I have to do?" he asked nervously. Harry smiled at him.

"Just sit back and relax", he said. Johnny leaned back more towards the sofa and his friend crawled down to the floor and spread Johnny's legs. The long-haired blushed immediately and tried to close the gap between his legs again, but Harry put himself in the way. "Try to relax, Johnny. I won't hurt you or anything, I promise." He grinned at his friend. Johnny nodded and turned his head to the side when the short-haired unzipped his jeans. _'I can't believe I'm going this'_, he thought for himself, _'and with Harry of all people.' _

He felt embarrassed when his boxers were slipped off and he hurriedly covered his manhood. He looked at Harry, once again completely red. The shorter boy just smiled at him.

"I now what you're feeling right now. Just trust me; you're going to like it. A lot", he said and removed Johnny's hands.

"I trust you but… this is new to me. I- ah!" He gasped as Harry had licked the head of his cock, eyes screwed shut when the slick muscle traced a path from the top to the base and then up again. "Oh god!" Johnny said when the other boy engulfed his erection. Harry started bobbing his head up and down, sucking on the head every time. Johnny felt himself getting light-headed with pleasure and threw his head back.

A couple of minutes passed, and he could feel his orgasm build up. Harry pulled back just before he could release and Johnny looked at his friend. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "But we're not done yet. There's more to come", he said and stood up. He walked over to one of the doors and threw off his shirt on his way. Johnny looked at him for a few seconds and then he followed.

He entered through the door and saw a room very different from the other he had seen. The walls here were pale gold and the floor was covered with a big red carpet. A big four-poster bed stood in middle of the room. He looked around and saw Harry rummage through his closet for something. He walked to his friend and poked him on the arm. The shorter boy turned his head and pulled something out. "I was just looking for this", he said and showed Johnny the tube he had taken out. The longer boy took the tube and stared at the text. "Lubrication?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup", Harry said and smirked. He pulled Johnny closer to him started moving them toward the bed.

"Are you saying that we're going to, err…" the longer boy asked, a strong blush grazing his cheeks.

"Have sex? Of course, how else would you know if you like guys or not?" Harry's smirk turned into a smile. "Besides, it has been too long since I got laid."

Johnny was just about to answer when his legs hit the bed and they fell on it, Harry on top of Johnny. The longer boy looked at his friend and slowly leaned his head upwards, shyly grazing his lips against Harry's, who in turn pressed his lips forcefully on Johnny's. Harry's tongue licked the longer boy's lower lip, asking for permission. Johnny opened his mouth to allow the muscle to slip in.

'_Wow', _was all the teenager could think. The kiss felt like nothing he had felt before. Sure, he had kissed Kate many times, but both of them had been beginners and the kisses had been shy and cautious. This one was of pure passion and lust. Out of instinct he turned them around and deepened the kiss, pressing Harry into the mattress and taking dominance. The shorter boy arched his back and pressed his manhood against Johnny's, who pulled away to moan from the pleasure. He stood up to remove his already open jeans and then he took off Harry's trousers.

TBC

* * *

You probably all hate me now but I can't help it, I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Oh, and I need help with the pairings. I'm seriously confused about what to do and I want you readers to tell me what you want. If you don't tell, I'll do whatever falls in my mind at the moment (this is another reason why I decide to update now and not later).

HarryDraco

HarryJohnny

JohnnyDraco

Some examples. Come with whatever you want!


	9. Don't be afraid

Okay, I'm so sorry I'm this late on updating! I'll blame it all on my beta, Katsuyu, for taking so long in reading this :3 

Warnings: Lemon! At last :D

I'm not sure when I'll update again, I have a lot of things to right now ' But I'll try to as fast as I can! Oh, and I'm still a rookie when it comes to lemon's so.. xD

* * *

Johnny found himself staring at the throbbing erection before him. His lust-clouded mind suddenly cleared. _'What the hell am I doing?!'_ His breath became ragged and his eyes shone with fear.

"Johnny, are you alright?" Harry asked and sat up.

The longer boy backed away. "I-I can't", he whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, frowning.

Johnny tried again. "I can't do this. I'm sorry", he said, louder this time. With that he turned around and moved toward the door, but a hand took a hold of him before he could get to it. Turning around he looked at Harry's calm face. The boy had a small smile.

"I know you're afraid, Johnny. I mean, this is your first time, and with a guy on top of that! I know what you're feeling right now. But trust me when I say that it's normal to be nervous before you have sex, it's a huge step", Harry said and pulled Johnny closer to himself. "If it makes you feel better, I was planning on have you topping", he added with a grin.

Johnny smiled weakly. He still wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, Harry was his best friend after all. He felt a soft hand touch his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"What do you have to fear, Johnny? You're with a person who truly likes you and who knows what he's doing. A lot of people don't have that luck. Their first time is with someone who they just met and who's name they don't know."

Johnny knew Harry was right. But what would they do afterwards? _'Can we still be friends after this?'_

As if the shorter boy could read his mind, Harry kissed him gingerly. "Don't worry so much, mate. Life's too short to be thinking all the time. What happens will happen, nothing we can do about it beside going along." And that did it for Johnny. He looked at his friend and bent down to kiss him. Harry lent into the kiss and started walking backwards, towards the bed, bringing Johnny with him. They fell down on top of the bed again and Harry turned them over, causing the taller boy to looked at him puzzled.

"What, I can't play with you before we fuck?" Harry asked grinning, knowing that Johnny would blush. And he did indeed. "Aw, you're so cute when you do that!" the shorter boy said and kissed his cheeks.

Johnny frowned and was just about to say back when Harry started kissing and licking his neck. He moaned and closed his eyes. He gasped as Harry scraped his teeth on his collarbone and started kissing his way down.

Warmth suddenly surrounded Johnny's member and he gasped again, opening his eyes. Harry had resumed his blowjob from before.

"Oh god", was the only thing he could say as Harry lightly scraped his teeth on the head and gave him on last suck until he crawled up on Johnny again.

"We don't want the fun to be over too soon, right?" he said and smirked.

Johnny couldn't help but to smile, lean up to kiss his friend and spin them around once more. Harry grabbed the longer boy's hand and coated three fingers with the lubricant. He led the hand towards his ass and Johnny blushed again.

"Don't worry, just relax", Harry said and smiled. He then slipped one finger through his entrance, and then another one. He looked up at Johnny with twinkling eyes.

"Move you fingers in a scissoring motion, but not too much. It hurt like hell if you do", he said and the longer boy did as he was told. Harry started panting.

"One more", he said. Johnny looked questioningly at him, but complied anyway. He slipped in a third digit, and he was reworded with a loud moan.

Johnny bend his fingers and accidentally brushed his fingertips against Harry's prostate. The shorter boy groaned and arched his back.

"Right there", he said and Johnny stroked his fingers on the same place. He felt a little proud of himself as Harry threw his head back and moaned. "Oh god! Johnny, I'm ready now!"

The shorter boy whimpered in disappointment when Johnny pulled his fingers out, but busied himself by coating his friends cock. The longer boy then positioned himself by Harry's entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Harry grinned. "I thought you were the virgin here", he said, making Johnny blush. "Don't worry, I've done this many times before."

Johnny nodded and slowly pushed his hips forward. The tightness and warmth that surrounded his member almost made him come, but he forced himself not to. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to calm down. He slowly opened his eyes after a while and looked at Harry, seeing a big grin.

"You know, you are allowed to move", he said. Johnny couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he just pulled out and thrust slowly back in. Harry bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes.

The longer boy angled his thrusts in hope of finding that special spot that he had found earlier. He knew he had hit it when Harry wailed and threw his head back again. Johnny couldn't help but to lick and kiss that exposed neck, making the shorter boy moan. He wrapped his slender legs around Johnny's waist, who took it as a sign to speed up. He started slamming into the boy beneath him, rapidly driving them both almost over the edge.

"Harry, I can't-" Johnny said, panting so hard he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Just… a little bit…" Harry said.

He pulled Johnny down and attacked his neck with bites and licks, making the long-haired boy groan. The shorter boy bit down hard where Johnny's shoulder met his neck as he came. He arched his back, driving Johnny deeper inside. The walls around Johnny's manhood clenched almost to the point of hurting, and with one last thrust his world became white.

"Harry!!", he screamed as he came deep inside of the other raven. He slumped down on the body beneath him, trying to calm down. Once he regained his strength, he pulled out and laid down next Harry. The boy smiled at Johnny and snuggled closer to him.

"See, that wasn't so bad", Harry said and stood up on shaky legs.

"Where are you going?" the longer boy asked sleepily.

Harry grinned at him. "I'm just gonna take a shower. You can get some rest in the meantime, you look like you need it", he said and turned around, grabbing a towel that was hanging on a chair.

"M'kay", Johnny said and closed his eyes. He heard the shower being turned on and he smiled slightly when his friend started singing. Soon, the darkness surrounded him, and he fell asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short-ness of this chapter, but I couldn't help it ' Please R&R anyway! 


	10. How to infuriate a Malfoy

So, I'm finally back! Woah, that was a loooong break! Gosh, I'm extremly sorry to all of you who have been following this story! *bows* I just couldn't get down to actually finish this for so long. And unfortunaly, it will take some time between the updates (though I promise it won't take a year!) but** I will finish this. **It will just take some time, as I said. I hope you guys will continue reading and that you will have patients with me! ^^'

Warnings: Guys kissing and it's unbeta:d (I lost my beta but I hope it won't be of a bigger problem)

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own the name of J.K. Rowling..

I'm sorry that this is so short, I'll try to keep it longer in the future!

* * *

The next day at school, the two dark-haired boys where walking to their math-class with Hermione and Ron.

"So, what did you two do yesterday?" Johnny asked. He watched as Ron's ear turned red and grinned a little.

Hermione smiled and took a hold of Ron's hand. "He was so sweet! First he took me to go see a movie, and then we went to a restaurant. After that we went to the beach where we sat down and just talked until it got too cold." She looked up at Ron with eyes shining with happiness. The redhead smiled nervously.

"Aw, that sounds like so much fun! I wish I had someone to take me out on dates", Harry said and pouted. The other three just laughed at him.

"Anyway, what did you do without us?" Hermione asked.

"We were watching "Underworld". That movie seriously rocks!" Harry grinned.

Johnny looked at his friend, thankful that he hadn't revealed anything else. "Yeah, I loved it. Harry, how about we- Harry?" He stopped walking and looked questioningly at Harry, who stood still and stared at something at the other end of the hall. Johnny followed Harry's gaze and saw Malfoy walking toward them, his head turned to the side while talking to one of his friends. The longhaired boy looked back at the boy next to him, who had lowered his head and was staring at the floor. _'I just know I'm going to regret this..'_ he thought for himself and grabbed his friends shoulder.

Harry's head snapped back up as Johnny pushed him onto a wall and he heard Hermione and Ron's cries of surprise as the longer boy planted his lips onto his. Harry could see Malfoy coming closer and decided to act along, if not only as not to embarrass his friend. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to grant Johnny access, running his fingers through the long, raven hair. He felt hands grip his hips and his friend's warm body press him harder against the wall, while Johnny continued to kiss the life out of him.

A loud bang was heard through the corridor they were in and the two boys pulled away from each other. They looked around and saw everyone staring at a blonde head that was running away.

"Hey, Draco! Wait up!" one of Malfoy's gorilla-friends called after him.

Johnny and Harry looked back at each others and grinned.

"Oi, Johnny, Harry! What the hell was that?!" Ron stared at them and was pointing from Harry to Johnny, and back to Harry. They looked at Hermione who looked too shocked to say anything.

Johnny let go of his friend and a small blush crept onto his cheeks. "I- I.."

Harry interrupted him. "We were talking about the best way to piss Malfoy off yesterday and from his reaction I'd say it worked", he said and grinned even bigger. "Good job, Johnny!"

"Wait... You did it to make Malfoy angry?" Hermione asked. Both boys nodded, Johnny a bit hesitantly. "How did you talk Johnny into doing that?" she asked Harry, who just sniggered.

"I just used my looks. Could you say no to this face?" he said and smiled brightly to her. Hermione just smiled.

"You know I can't. But you do know that everybody's going to talk about it?" All three boys stared questioningly at her. "I knew that you hadn't thought that far... This make-out session kind of makes you two homosexual in everybody's eyes." Harry and Johnny looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Fuck", they said in unison.

Hermione nodded. "I know you don't have a trouble with it, Harry, since everyone already knows. But Johnny is new and rumors like this will follow you throughout the rest of our time in school, even if you are hetero." She crossed her arms, looking worriedly from one to another.

Ron, who had been quiet for some time now, looked at Johnny. "Mate, are you gay?" He looked very confused and curious.

"No!" Johnny told him. "I.. have a girlfriend", he said, but the words sounded strange coming out of his mouth. He saw Harry shift uncomfortably by his side and was reminded of the fact that he still hadn't talked to Kate. He noticed that Ron seemed a bit relieved by the fact, but Hermione frowned. "What?" he asked her.

"I still don't think it was a very good idea for you to kiss Harry. Not only because of the rumors, but also because of Malfoy. He has been very quiet for some while now, not bothering with us as much as he used to. Who knows what he will do now, that you have provoked him?"

Johnny could think of some things that he didn't feel like to share with Hermione but he shrugged and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Hermione. I don't think Malfoy will do anything. Like you said, he's been quiet for some time. Why bother now?" He waved her frown off and started walking, Harry by his side. Ron and Hermione walked behind them, discussing what they should do with the whole situation. Harry looked at him.

"You're getting pretty good at this, you know?" He smiled at Johnny's confused look. "Playing stupid enough to fool 'Mione. Though I'm not sure if you're acting or if you really are stupid." Harry ducked Johnny's flying arm, avoiding the hit on his head. "Just kidding mate, just kidding."

The four of them walked to their next class, Malfoy still present on their minds.


	11. Letting go

I did say I was gonna continue with this, eh? :D When I started this, I never thought it would take this long to finish. And there's so much more to come, I don't even want to guess at when this is gonna be done. But it's fun, because I can actually see my progress with writing and English just by reading this story. Though I still shudder at the typos I've done, and still do. ^^'

Warnings: None that I know of.

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I wouldn't have let HP end at 7 books. No way. And it would be much more fail. Blah.

So, enjoy this lame chapter. I promise things will get more interesting from now on.

* * *

The next day one could find a reluctant Johnny being dragged around in the streets of London by Harry, who had a determinant look on his face.

"But Harry, why do I have to cut my hair? I like it this way!" Johnny cried out, a small pout on his lips.

Harry didn't even bother to look back at his friend as he pushed his way through the crowd of people. "Because it doesn't look good on you. Believe me, you'll look ten thousands times better when we're done, okay? Besides, your hair almost burst into flames during chemistry, just because you were too damn stubborn to put it into a ponytail." Johnny chose not answer his friend and instead tried to make himself as heavy to drag as possible. Which really didn't work because Harry was stronger than he looked.

When Harry finally found a reasonable hair saloon he let out a triumphant yell and pushed his friend inside. Johnny stumbled through the threshold and glared at his friend for being so rough with him. The glare went unnoticed as Harry turned to talk with one of the hair dressers; unfortunately for Johnny, the saloon was almost empty and they didn't have any more booked costumers for the day. So not even 5 minutes later, Johnny found himself sitting on one of the padded chairs while the hair dresser worked on his hair. He had closed his eyes, not wanting to see when the hair he had carefully saved was being cut off strand by strand. He could practically feel Harry's smug face and Johnny cursed himself for not being able to say no to his friend.

But 20 minutes later the hair dresser was done and Johnny was forced to open his eyes. Completely taken by surprise, he just stared at his own reflection with his mouth open. The person looking back at him hardly looked like himself. The hair dresser had gotten completely free hands and she had decided to spare the poor devastated boy and not cut it too short. The hair in his front gently grazed his jaw, with the bangs hanging just above his eyes. The hair in the back was slightly shorter than Harry's, but it made his shoulders look broader and manlier.

"Really nice, Johnny", Harry commented from his side; looking up, Johnny saw that his friend was watching him with sparkling eyes. "You look good like that."

Johnny couldn't stop himself from grinning like crazy as he happily thanked the hair dresser while Harry went to pay for the cut.

Stepping outside of the saloon, Harry stopped Johnny from moving another inch by standing in front of him. The taller of the two just looked at his friend with a questioning look, but received no explanation. Instead, Harry just stared at his hair, his face, down to his neck and shoulders and then back up again. His eyes were glittering again as he turned his gaze back to Johnny's face. It made Johnny's breath quicken slightly and he found himself unable to turn his gaze away from his friend.

Harry looked back into his eyes, the corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards. "You really do look great", he said. "I'm thankful to you for letting me do this, Johnny. It means a lot to me that you trust me this much. Even though you're a real pain in the arse when you feel like complaining." Harry was full out grinning now and Johnny couldn't help but to smile back.

"I think I should listen to you more often. This hairstyle really suits me." He ran a hand through his hair, astonished by how short it really was. He hadn't cut his hair for at least two year, and it was somehow relieving. Like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

He made up his mind on their way back home.

Johnny stared at the phone in his hand, still debating whether this was the right thing to do. Harry's smile flashed inside his mind, and he dialled the number he had almost started to forget by now.

He heard the phone beep four times, before someone answered.

"_Hello, Steve speaking."_

Johnny smiled at the familiar voice. "Hiya, Steve. It's Johnny."

"_Well I be damned, it really is you! Where have you been hiding, you little brat? London keeping you busy?"_ Steve asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"You bet", Johnny answered him. His smile faltered slightly as he asked, "Is Kate in?"

"_Yeah, though I think I'm much more interesting to speak to than she is. Hold on just a second."_ Johnny could hear Steve shout for his little sister and he nervously bit his bottom lip. Did he really have to do this?

"_Hey, Johnny!"_ Kate said cheerfully.

Johnny allowed himself a small smile. "Hiya Kate."

"_You know, I was wondering when you were gonna call. You never left your new number before moving."_

He mentally slapped himself. He knew he had forgotten something. "I'm sorry, I've been kinda… busy here. New school and all." He could practically hear Kate nodding her head.

"_Yeah, I know. It's okay, I knew you'd call sooner or later",_ she said, sounding slightly amused. _"How are things going in London? It must be huge comparing to this town. You got any new friends?"_

The image of Harry and Hermione laughing at Ron, who had someone managed to tip his full of food over one of their teachers fluttered through his eyes and he grinned. "Yeah, some great friends too. I think you'd like if you ever met them, Kate."

She hummed. _"I don't doubt it, Johnny. If you like them, I'd like them too."_

Silence reigned between them after that, both waiting for the words neither of them could say, _'I've missed you.'_

Johnny cleared his throat, almost thinking of backing out. But he couldn't. "Look Kate, I called for a reason other than too see how you are. I've been thinking and-"

"_If this is about us breaking up, I'm okay with that"_, she said, cutting him off. Johnny spluttered before getting control of himself.

"You knew?"

She snorted. _"Of course I knew, Johnny. I've known you since forever. You didn't call for ages, and you've never come to visit. Clearly you've moved on. And I'm okay with that, because I can feel even now that we've grown apart."_ She was silent for a moment before continuing in a softer tone. _"You don't need me anymore, Johnny. At least not as a girlfriend, and I don't want to be a burden."_

"You're not a burden, Kate", he said, and he heard her sigh on the other line. "No, really. I haven't called because I knew this would be the outcome and I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to leave me old life."

"_But you are now." _It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, Kate. I know we said we'd make it work, but…"

"_I know"_, she said, and Johnny smiled softly. It was amazing how she knew him so well. _"Promise me one thing though."_ He nodded though he knew she couldn't see it. _"Promise we'll still stay as friends?"_

"Always", he promised.

"Good", she said, and he could her smirk. "Now tell me everything that's happened since you left."

* * *

Comments are appreciated :D


	12. Don't live a lie

Wow. Another chapter. I rock 8D Anyhow, this is one of the things that I've been waiting for to write ever since I first thought of this fic; unfortunately, it ended up being NOTHING like what I wanted. I wanted more Malfoy being cool and stoney and I ended up with... confused? Kinda. So I'm not at all happy with this. Also, it's really short, and I apologize for that but I didn't want to write more to it. Hope you still like it~

Warnings: Guy on guy action, and very foul language, okay? Also, not beta:d, so if it's so bad your eyes are burning, please let me know.

Disclaimer: Guess three times. No. No. No. J.K Rowling owns everything (except for Johnny *clutches close*)

* * *

When Johnny walked into the school the day after it was with a lighter heart than he had had in weeks. He knew he had done the right thing last night, seeing as the nagging voice in the back of his head, that usually tried to tell him to call Kate, was quiet. Just the thought of that made him smile.

Someone took a hold of his wrist, and before Johnny could process what was happening, he had been pulled into and empty classroom. Turning around, he came face to face with Draco Malfoy. A very angry-looking Draco Malfoy.

This was the first time Johnny had ever been this close to the blonde, and he was scared shitless. Malfoy sneered at him and started to walk in a circle around Johnny, looking at him from head to toe. The dark-haired boy had never felt so small.

"You know, I would never have taken you for gay, country boy", Malfoy said, his voice light but mocking. "Grew tired of fucking pigs and wanted to try a human for once?"

Johnny was stunned by the insult. Malfoy took advantage of his silence. "Tell me; how was it? Did he suck you off, nice and pretty? Or maybe he begged for you to fuck him, like the filthy little whore that he is?" He laughed, venom practically dripping from his voice. "Or was it maybe the other way around? Did he get you on your hands and knees while he fucked you hard and well, huh?" He moved closer to Johnny so that he was talking right into his ear, a nasty smirk in place. "You would've liked that, would you? You slutty little-"

Johnny pulled away from Malfoy and, without thinking, cut him off by punching him in the face. Malfoy tumbled backwards, landing on the floor with the sheer force of the blow. He clutched his jaw and stared at Johnny with pure hatred in his eyes. The raven stomped toward him and picked him up with the collar, shoving him against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk like that about Harry, you son of a bitch", Johnny said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy had his hands on the other's, trying to pry them off. "I say whatever I want to about Potter, you sodding-"

"SHUT UP!" Johnny's face was only about an inch away from Malfoy's, staring him in the eye. "You broke Harry's heart when you told him it was over, you know that? He agreed to keep your relationship a secret so that your precious little reputation wouldn't get tarnished. Heck, he even let you be an ass to him in school to make sure no one would know. Then you go and dump him in the blink of an eye because someone found out." Johnny had the urge to spit in the other boy's face, but repressed the urge because it wasn't like him to want something like that. "Were you really that ashamed to let people know you were dating him, you stinking-?"

"NO!" Malfoy hollered and successfully pushed Johnny away from him. The raven stumbled backward a few steps until he regained his balance, a surprised look on his face as he looked at the blonde. "No", Malfoy said softer.

"Then what, Malfoy? What the hell are you afraid of?"

Malfoy took a deep breath. "I just… I can't have people know I'm gay. My father would freaking disown me if I told him about my sexuality." He laughed hollowly as he sank down to the floor. "I can't believe I'm telling _you_ of all the people this." He put his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

Johnny had no idea what to do. He stood there awkwardly, thinking of something to say.

Malfoy beat him to it. "Just go, please? You've done enough for today", he said and made a gesture towards his bruising cheek.

Johnny made to move to the door before thinking of something. He ruffled his hair slightly and then crouched down next to Malfoy. "Hey, look at me", he told the other.

Slowly, Malfoy lifted his head, his breath hitching as he looked at Johnny with slightly teary eyes.

It was what Johnny was hoping for. He put his hand on the back of Malfoy's head, pulling his face closer to his, lips touching lips. He started kissing the blonde, just the way Harry had taught him to do, trying his best to be as alike Harry as he could. Malfoy was unresponsive in the beginning, but started to move along, his hand running through Johnny's short hair, his tongue sliding against the other's.

Johnny pulled away first, his breathing hard and ragged. He smiled gently at Malfoy, before standing up. The blonde stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't live a lie, Malfoy. You know you don't want to lose Harry, so what the hell are you doing?" He waved at the blonde still sitting on the floor before turning and walking out of the room, into the now crowded hallway.

Harry stared at him when he reached his locker. "Johnny, what happened to you hair? And why do you look do flushed?"

Johnny made up a quick excuse and quickly started to talk about something to avoid further questions.


End file.
